Café
by tooru12
Summary: Tujuan utama Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mengangkat nama baik café milik Nijimura, sepupunya. Tapi sepertinya itu harus ditunda dulu untuk sementara karena manajer satu ini.../Nonsense/Multi-Chap/Mainly AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Café**

**© tooru12**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning(s): BL, AU, OC, OOC, nonsense, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB itu milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan tooru...**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun pemuda berparas datar-tapi imut-ini tetap menemani sampai pekerjaan sepupunya selesai.

Sepupunya yang lebih tua itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk melihat digit-digit yang menunjukkan waktu, di samping kanan bawah layar laptopnya. Ia menghela napas lelah lalu menghadap ke sepupu tersayangnya yang masih setia menemaninya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Besok kamu ada jam kampus 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang serak karena tidak mengkonsumsi air, yang sebenarnya sudah disediakan segelas kopi instan di samping laptopnya. Sepupu yang lebih muda itu menatap lekat-lekat sepupunya. Ia juga merasa khawatir dengan kerabatnya.

Sepupu yang lebih muda itu menggeleng, "Jam kampusku besok lusa, Nijimura-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin menemanimu mengerjakan proposal ini."

Penjelasan yang biasa-biasa saja itu bagaikan nyanyian dari malaikat-bagi Nijimura Shuzou-melalui sepupunya yang manis itu.

Atau mungkin, Nijimura mulai memasuki tahap delusi yang parah...

Mau tidak mau, Nijimura tersenyum simpul lalu menggosok pelan ujung kepala sepupunya. Sepupunya balas tersenyum.

"Terserah kamu, yang penting jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu nggak bisa bangun besok," kata Nijimura dan, akhirnya, mengambil kopi instan yang telah dibuat oleh sepupunya seraya men_scroll_ layar laptopnya. Sang sepupu hanya diam.

"Ah iya, yang lain masih mau dengan pekerjaannya 'kan?" tanyanya setelah menyesap kopinya. Ia menaruh kopi tersebut dan kembali memposisikan kesepuluh jarinya di _keyboard._

"...Iya...kurasa..."

Nijimura menaikkan alisnya, tanpa menatap sepupunya, akan nada ke ambiguannya. "Kok ragu-ragu? Sebaiknya kamu tanyakan kepada mereka berlima."

"Baiklah, Nijimura-kun."

Sang sepupu, Kuroko Tetsuya, sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya ke layar laptop. Ia terpana saat pekerjaan Nijimura itu hampir selesai. Karena sangking terpananya, ia sampai memijat pundak Nijimura yang menegang, rupanya.

"Oi! Geli!" ujar Nijimura menepis tangannya. Nijimura menatap tajam sepupunya yang tersenyum tipis itu. "Maaf, Nijimura-kun."

Nijimura memutar bola matanya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Mereka kembali diam seperti sebelumnya. Yang dapat didengar sekarang adalah suara ketikan kecil yang cepat oleh Nijimura. Walupun rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kedua kelopak mata Kuroko, ia tetap bersikeras untuk bangun.

"Tetsuya-kun, kalau masih ingin menemaniku lebih baik kamu cuci muka dulu," kata Nijimura tanpa menatap Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk dan beringsut ke kamar mandi.

.

Saat Kuroko telah mencuci wajahnya, keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"...Kuroko Tetsuya..." gumamnya memandang wajahnya dengan penuh rasa...

...kebencian.

"...kamu yang paling...terburuk."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa memorinya mulai berputar di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melupakan semua itu, tapi...Kuroko tidak dapat meninggalkan masa lalunya sendiri.

"Paling terburuk melebihi apapun di dunia ini..." gumamnya sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit bergetar. Kuroko melepas tangannya dan menatap kembali cermin di depannya. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan cermin di depannya itu dan membakarnya. Tapi, sayangnya, cermin itu bukan miliknya, melainkan sepupunya.

Kuroko memutar kran air dan mencuci wajahnya lagi, untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Setelah tenang, ia menggoyangkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengeringkan kepalanya dari air.

Kuroko menghela napasnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"...Sungguh, kata-katamu seperti seorang psikopat yang mau membunuh orang, Tetsuya-kun." Kuroko tertegun, kadang ia tidak mengerti maksud Nijimura. Tetapi Kuroko tetap membalasnya.

"Itu karena Nijimura terlalu banyak menonton cerita yang mangandung unsur psikologi."

Nijimura tersenyum paksa. Ia tidak terkejut akan bela diri Kuroko.

Tak lama Kuroko dapat merasakan keberadaan Nijimura yang mulai mendekat. Kuroko mendangak untuk melihat sepupunya. "...Kenapa...?"

Nijimura menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang masih basah, "Jangan berpikir kalau semua itu salahmu. Dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau...kematian mereka itu salahmu."

Mata Kuroko membulat saat Nijimura mengatakan 'kematian', karena itu malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ia menepis pelan tangan Nijimura.

"I-iya..." gumam Kuroko.

Nijimura hanya dapat menatap khawatir Kuroko yang menjawabnya dengan tidak pasti. Memang, sangat susah untuk membuat Kuroko untuk berhenti dan _move on._

Tiba-tiba Nijimura merangkul pundak Kuroko dan mengusap kasar rambut Kuroko yang sebelumnya masih rapi. "N-ni...Nijimura-kun!"

Nijimura menyeringai lebar dan menghentikan aksinya setelah puas melihat Kuroko yang menggeliat di rangkulannya.

"Besok, aku akan menyerahkan proposal ini. Jadi jangan pasang muka seperti itu, Tetsuya-kun!" kata Nijimura sambil menunjuk wajah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Aku yakin proposal ini akan diterima. Café kita selalu laris! Ya 'kan?" kata Nijimura berusaha mengalihkan pikiran sepupunya sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Iya," gumamnya sambil menunduk. "Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk membalas budi Nijimura-kun."

Kuroko mengikuti Nijimura untuk menemaninya lagi untuk menyelesaikan proposal tentang café milik sepupunya.

'_Aku akan selalu mendukung Nijimura-kun. _'

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Nijimura terduduk seketika saat cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya, walaupun matanya masih tertutup. Ia segera mencari-cari jam alarm yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Jangan bilang...!"

'_10.10_ '

Nijimura mendecak pelan lalu berseru.

Kuroko tertegun saat mendengar suara frustasi yang sangat keras milik Nijimura. Kuroko segera menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar sepupunya.

"Ada apa Nijimura-kun?"

"TETSUYA-KUN! KENAPA KAMU NGGAK BANGUNIN AKU!?"

"...Aku bangun kesiangan dan Nijimura-kun tidak menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu 'kan?" jelas Kuroko dengan tenang. Nijimura menatap tajam sepupunya sebentar lalu bergegas untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

"Tch! Aku harus menyerahkan proposal itu dua puluh menit lagi!" erang Nijimura saat ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada.

Kuroko hanya menonton acara mondar-mandir Nijimura plus omelannya, yang tidak jelas, sambil menyesap teh campur susunya (teh tarik?). Sepertinya si pemilik wajah datar itu sedang menikmati tontonannya sekarang.

"_Ganbatte kudasai, _Nijimura-kun."

_**[`°`] !?**_

Ini adalah mimpi yang sudah tercapai bagi seorang Nijimura. Kenapa?

Simpel saja, karena proposalnya diterima begitu saja!

...Walaupun ia terlambat menunjukkan batang hidungnya, kepada orang yang benci keterlambatan, selama 10 menit.

Nijimura harus berterima kasih banyak kepada mahkluk hijau _Oha-Asa_ _freak_ itu, karena telah menyarankan untuk membawa kertas berwarna putih yang tercetak tulisan (sebagai benda keberuntungannya). Ternyata proposal itu sendirilah yang menjadi pusat dari keberuntungannya! Mungkin ia harus mencium kaki si mahkluk hijau itu dan mencium ta...lupakan itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Erm...apakah kamu tidak akan melihatnya lagi...?" tanya Nijimura untuk memastikan sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya. Si penerima proposal Nijimura menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Apakah ini perlu kuulangi lagi? Café-mu diterima. Itu absolut." Nijimura setengah tidak mengerti arti 'absolut' dari kalimat si penerima proposalnya, tapi ia mengangguk senang. Karena benar-benar, secara lisan, diterima.

Setidaknya itu membuat Nijimura puas dan tentram.

"Blok-mu sudah kutentukan," kata orang itu sambil memberi Nijimura selembar kertas yang tercetak gambar denah. Nijimura dapat melihat goresan stabilo berwarna merah muda yang menutupi salah satu blok dari beberapa blok.

"Aku harap kamu datang besok pagi, jam sembilan, untuk memberi gambaran tentang dekor café-mu." Nijimura mengangguk mengerti.

"Um...bisakah kau jelaskan dimana letaknya?" tanya Nijimura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Orang itu mengambil gambar denah tersebut dari tangan Nijimura dan menunjuk goresan itu.

"Ini adalah blok-mu, Nijimura-san. Tepatnya di lantai dua. Blok ketiga dari ujung, disebelah toko buku dan toko roti," jelasnya. Nijimura tersenyum kecil karena teringat oleh Kuroko.

"Kami hanya dapat menyediakan satu blok saja kepadamu," Kini kerutan di kening Nijimura mulai nampak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa? Ingin protes?"

Nijimura tambah kesal akan nada sinis dari orang tersebut.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin menambah blok-mu, Nijimura-san..." orang itu menanggalkan kalimatnya. Nijimura mendengus pelan, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah muak dengan sikap orang didepannya ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buatlah semua pengunjung menulis nama café-mu."

Nijimura bingung sekaligus tercengang. Ia sudah mengenal sistem tempat dimana café-nya akan dijabarkan. Tapi itu...tidak mungkin. Atau malah tidak **akan **mungkin.

"Setiap bulan kami selalu menyediakan kotak suara khusus untuk para pengunjung. Tidak peduli mereka telah mengunjungi atau belum pernah, mereka tetap menulis sebuah nama tempat disini yang...membuat mereka terpukau."

"Aku tahu itu, tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Itu lebih baik."

Menurut Nijimura itu tidak mungkin, karena ketertarikan setiap pengunjung selalu berbeda-beda.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menulis nama café kita?" tanya Nijimura yang berhasil membuat alis orang itu naik.

"Dengan senang hati, kami menolak kontrakmu."

'_Hm...cukup menarik..._' Nijimura tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar nada sarkastis itu. Ia merasa tertantang.

Orang itu menyeringai, seolah-olah telah membaca pikiran Nijimura. "Jadi..." Ia melipat kertas tersebut dan memberinya kepada Nijimura dengan sopan.

"...selamat datang dan selamat berjuang di _Klavier Mall_, Nijimura-san." orang itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Nijimura setelah membungkuk dalam kearahnya.

"Heh, café ini akan selalu membuatmu terkejut...Akashi-san, manajer utama Klavier Mall~"

Setelah itu Nijimura kembali ke rumahnya, membawa kabar gembira untuk teman-teman dan sepupu tercintanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Ok...ini bener2 gaje chap pertama pendek pula...**_

_**Um...untuk sementara tooru berhenti dulu dari 'After-School'nya ya~ (author kehabisan akal buat fic multi chap satu itu...) *ojigi***_

_**Daaan sesuai warning, ini memang nonsense~ (mana ada manajer mal ngomong 'kamu' ke pemilik toko xDD). Begitupula untuk chap. berikutnyaa~~! *disawat* e-eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

.

Ia mengatur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, sebagai seorang manajer.

Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang manajer utama yang telah bekerja selama satu tahun lebih. Pemuda itu memiliki paras yang dingin namun tampan. Ia memiliki surai berwarna merah cerah dan kedua mata _heterochrome _yang menusuk. Begitupula dengan kepribadiannya.

Walaupun baru satu tahun bekerja,ia telah berhasil membuat nama _mall-_nya menjadi terkenal dan paling dihargai dari antara mall-mall lain disekitar Tokyo. Nama mall, dimana Akashi bekerja, adalah _Klavier Mall_.

_'Klavier'_ adalah salah satu kata yang diambil dari bahasa aslinya, bahasa Jerman, yang berarti _'piano'._ Alat musik yang terdiri dari delapan not mayor dan lima not minor, yang berulang-ulang, namun menghasilkan nada yang berbeda. Walau terlihat membosankan dari segi warna dan bentuk, jika dimainkan, dengan kesepuluh jari, akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah untuk didengar oleh orang.

Sesuai dengan penjelasan diatas, Klavier Mall meng'imitasi' ciri-ciri dari alat musik yang sudah ada menjelang abad ke-18 itu. Mall tersebut memiliki berbagai macam toko. Mulai dari butik, perhiasaan, toko roti, toko buku, IT, _foodcourt_, CD/DVD, bioskop, sampai toko yang menjual merchandise anime dan doujinshi!

Blok-blok dalam mall tersebut tertata rapi dan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari jenis tempat atau toko yang sama, sehingga para pengunjung tidak perlu bingung mencari-cari tempat.

Semuanya lengkap dan terjamin di Klavier Mall, termasuk fasilitas dan kebersihannya. Para karyawan yang bekerja disana tidak lelah melayani pengunjung-pengunjung mereka. Mereka akan tersenyum, bersikap ramah dengan para pengunjung, dan melayani mereka dengan sempurna. Jika kau tahu maksudku.

_Well_, semuanya itu berkat-siapa lagi kalau bukan-Akashi Seijuurou. Walaupun hanya berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, ia telah melakukan tugasnya sebagai manajer utama Klavier Mall dengan sangat sempurna. Ia tidak ingin, mendengar atau melihat dengan matanya sendiri, pengunjungnya kecewa. Itu adalah prioritas utama yang awalnya dilahirkan oleh kakek Akashi, pemilik Klavier Mall, diturunkan secara bergantian, dan Akashi menjalankan prioritas utamanya sampai sekarang.

Ia akan selalu muncul di antara pengunjung, walaupun sudah diingatkan berkali-kali oleh ayahnya untuk tidak seenaknya 'jalan-jalan' di depan publik(pengunjung), untuk mengamati bagaimana para karyawan(budak)nya bekerja dan melihat reaksi-reaksi pengunjung.

Akashi akan melakukan semuanya demi pengunjung dan demi menjunjung tinggi nama Klavier Mall, yang sekarang ditangani oleh ayahnya. Setiap kali ada sebuah proposal yang diserahkan, ia berhak menjadi seorang 'kritikus' sekaligus 'juri'.

Akashi akan mengeritiknya dari kualitas barang atau makanan dan bagaimana para pegawai, dari pihak tertentu, melayani orang lain.

Sedikit tapi berat.

Karena Akashi hanya menerima proposal dan menyediakan blok apabila dua kategori itu terpenuhi dengan sempurna. Jika kriterianya tidak terpenuhi, maka bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Klavier Mall.

Hanya Akashi saja yang berhak-melalui izin dari ayahnya.

Saat ini Akashi Seijuurou sedang mengamati sebuah café baru yang telah lulus dari penilaiannya.

Ia tampak berwibawa dengan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang, dasi yang sedikit dikendorkan dengan warna yang sama, dan tidak lupa juga untuk keplek yang bagian ujungnya ia masukkan kedalam saku kemeja. Ia mengamati setiap inci dari blok dihadapannya ini. Mendekati dapur, meja, kursi, tiap dinding, tiap sudut, dan gudang.

Selama mata tajamnya melihat kesana-kemari, Akashi menganalisa café tersebut.

'_Makanan dan minuman yang dihidangkan untuk standar sebuah café hiburan cukup enak...pemilihan meja-kursi kurang tepat...dekorasi lumayan...dan..._' Analisanya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ah, Akashi-san, bagaimana penilaian makanan/minumannya kemarin?" pinta Nijimura. Akashi mengambil selembar kertas dari map birunya. "Silahkan di refleksikan."

Nijimura memutar bola matanya lalu membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Hasilnya...cukup baik!

Nijimura terkekeh pelan lalu melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkan ke saku celananya. Akashi melipat tangannya dan mendengus kecil.

"Jangan senang dulu, sainganmu masih banyak disini," ujar Akashi singkat yang berhasil membuat Nijimura menatapnya tajam. Akashi menyeringai saat menerima tatapan Nijimura.

"Bulan ini siapa yang menjadi rekor pertama?" tanya Nijimura sekedar basa-basi.

"Untuk bulan Desember ini...toko game yang bernama '_Rabies_ '." Akashi menoleh kearahnya.

"Nama yang aneh bukan? Tapi toko itu benar-benar mengejutkanku." Nijimura hanya diam untum berpikir.

Akashi kembali menghadap kedepan dan membaca kertas di balik map transparannya.

.

_**Klavier Mall**_

_**Block Information**_

_Block Name: "Miracle Café"_

_Block Code: Kl. D-135 D_

_Block Owner: Mr. Nijimura Shuzou_

_Block Appearrance: A small, typical café._

_**Signature,**_

_**Nijimura Shuzou, Owner.**_

_._

_._

'_Nama yang aneh...bukan aneh...tapi tidak tepat..._'

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mapnya, melanjutkan kegiatan mengamatinya.

Tidak seperti dulu, kini penampilan khas blok, yang nantinya, milik Nijimura mulai terlihat samar-samar.

Blok itu masih sedang dicat, berwarna kuning tua, oleh para tukang yang bekerja disana, sehingga Akashi harus sedikit menutup hidungnya.

Lampu-lampu pembawa suasana sudah terpasang dan menyala. Terdapat meja berbentuk lingkaran dari pohon mahoni dengan luas 60 sentimeter kubik yang ditumpuk-tumpuk, begitu pula untuk kursi-kursi.

Nijimura yang melihat blok-nya yang sebentar lagi selesai, tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu semuanya kepada Kuroko. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah gembira Kuroko yang kasatmata namun terasa itu.

"Kamu terlihat puas, Nijimura-san," komentar Akashi tiba-tiba, masih mengamati blok Nijimura.

"Aku baru puas kalau sepupu tersayangku puas," kata Nijimura dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia telah membuat Akashi menaikkan alisnya, tetapi Akashi membuang jauh-jauh kekepoannya.

'_Bukan urusanku_.'

Akashi menghadap Nijimura dan membungkuk dalam.

"Aku tinggal dulu, sudah waktunya aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Kalau sudah ingin pulang, pulanglah."

Nijimura hanya mengangguk. Bersikap acuh tidak acuh dengan manajer yang bicaranya kasar dan sarkastis itu.

'_Heh, paling nggak dia masih sopan_.' rutuknya seraya memakai jaket oranye-nya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Dengan hati-hati, Kuroko menuangkan air panas, yang baru saja dia buat, dari teko ke gelas keramik yang terletak di atas meja ruang keluarga. Kuroko sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti kedatangan Nijimura untuk mendengarkan cerita sepupunya yang panjang lebar itu.

Jadi, untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak sabarnya, Kuroko membuatkan teh untuk Nijimura terlebih dahulu. Saat ia hendak berjalan untuk mengambil gula, telinganya mendengar suara bel berbunyi yang dilanjutkan oleh bukaan pintu.

"_Tadaima_, Tetsuya-kun!"

Suara riang milik Nijimura membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kuroko berjalan ke pintu depan untuk bertemu dengan sepupunya. "_Okaerinasai_, Nijimura-kun."

Nijimura tersenyum kecut. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa memaksa Kuroko untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Jujur saja, Nijimura merasa kalau selama ini ia menganggap Kuroko tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Hentikan, Tetsuya-kun. Panggil aku 'Shuzou' saja. Kita kan sepupu, bukan orang asing!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Nijimura-kun," adalah jawaban tetap Kuroko. Nijimura hanya bisa mengusap kasar kepala Kuroko.

Mereka beralih ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa. Sebelum memberi kesempatan membuka mulutnya Kuroko menyela, "Bagaimana café-nya? Sudah selesaikah? Apakah besok aku bisa langsung kerja?"

Nijimura terkekeh pelan melihat Kuroko yang antusias. Ia mengangguk.

"Semuanya masih lancar-lancar saja kok! Tunggu beberapa hari lagi dulu ya? Renovasinya masih belum selesai, Tetsuya-kun. Persiapkan mentalmu dulu." jelas Nijimura sambil mengambil gelas yang bersi teh di meja. Ketika ia menyesap teh itu, Nijimura merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Nijimura menoleh.

"Tetsuya-kun, ini nggak ada gu-...?"

Nijimura tertegun ketika melihat wajah datar Kuroko yang sedang menerawang. Ia dapat melihat secercah semangat yang berapi-api di kedua mata biru sepupunya. Nijimura memutuskan untuk tidak mengalihkan pikiran Kuroko dan tetap meminum teh pahitnya.

"Ah, tadi pagi Midorima-kun menelponku. Dia bertanya tentang...peran kami," kata Kuroko mengambil selembar kertas kecil dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," dengan itu Kuroko menaruh alat-alat yang dipegangnya ke pangkuannya.

"Nijimura-kun,"

"Apa, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Kali ini...tidak akan seperti dulu lagi...'kan?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura menaruh gelas yang berisi teh, tanpa gula, dan melipat tangannya. Kuroko merasa bersalah seketika karena membawa-bawa topik tentang masa lalunya sekarang.

"Ung...maaf aku bicara-..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-kun," Nijimura menyela seraya merangkul leher sepupunya. "Orang itu tidak akan mengganggu café kita lagi. Lagipula mungkin dia sudah kewalahan setelah tiga tahun kemarin!"

Kuroko memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Maaf Nijimura-kun," gumamnya, membiarkan tangan Nijimura yang merangkul lehernya.

"He~eh? Kenapa Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko diam sebentar dengan wajah datarnya. Mengumpulkan semua yang ada di pikirannya sekarang menjadi suatu penjelasan. "Saat itu...saat orang itu datang dan berusaha menjelek-jelekkan nama café-mu, hanya Nijimura-kun dan _jii-san_ yang mengurusnya sampai ke pengadilan... Sedangkan aku," Kuroko menunduk.

"...aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dan...aku merasa kalau aku ini hanya beban-"

Nijimura sudah cukup mendengarkannya. Ia mendengus kesal dan tambah mengeratkan rangkulannya, dengan sengaja.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal campur gemas, Tetsuya-kun..." Nijimura menatap tajam Kuroko.

"N-ni...jimura-kun...?" napas Kuroko tersendat, namun Nijimura tidak melepaskannya rangkulannya. Nijimura berdeham.

"...Kau bukan beban. Kau itu termasuk keluargaku, Tetsuya-kun. Maka, jangan pernah ngomong 'berat-berat' seperti itu lagi," tegur Nijimura kepada Kuroko dengan tambahan tatapan menusuknya.

Kuroko mengangguk cepat. Nijimura tersenyum puas dan melepas rangkulannya. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak sependapat dengan teguran Nijimura tapi, apa boleh buat, Kuroko masih ingin hidup.

"...Arigatou gozaimasu...Nijimura-kun."

"'Shuzou'! Apakah itu sangat susah bagimu!?"

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Setelah melewati proses yang sangat panjang, bagi Nijimura dan kawan-kawannya, akhirnya café Nijimura bisa dibuka di Klavier Mall. Kuroko terlihat bersemangat saat ikut membawa bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk café nanti. Ia membawa barang-barang ke kereta barang dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Siapa yang tidak bersemangat di hari pertama bekerja?

"Wa~ah~ Kuro-chin terlihat bersemangat nih~" ujar seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi dua meter lebih, sambil mengulum permen rasa _mint_-nya. Kuroko menatap pemuda, yang nantinya beraksi sebagai _barista, _dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Begitukah, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Iya lho, Kurokocchi! Kayaknya yang paling banyak mondar-mandir tadi itu Kurokocchi ssu!" pemuda bersurai kuning ini, Kise Ryouta, malah yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Murasakibara. Kuroko berdeham. "_Sou ka na..._"

Mereka kembali dengan pekerjaan mereka, yang dibantu dengan tiga orang lain yang mereka kenal. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil paksa barang yang diangkat Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun...?"

Kuroko menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berkulit gelap di depannya dengan tatapan miris. "Kau belum lihat café-nya 'kan? Sebaiknya kamu lihat dulu sana!" walau terdengar kasar, Aomine Daiki tetap baik di depan mata Kuroko. Apalagi, yang dikatakan Aomine tadi itu benar, Kuroko belum pernah melihat blok tersebut. Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk kecil.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Aomine-kun."

"Di lantai tiga, seperti dulu, Tetsu," ujar Aomine, seolah-olah memberi kode kepada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan beringsut pergi.

Ternyata mencari blok itu lumayan...tidak, sangat susah!

Kuroko melihat kesana-kemari. Mencari blok yang dindingnya berwarna kuning tua dan tulisan 'Miracle Café' diatasnya. Kuroko melewati sepanjang jalan, yang masih terlihat sepi, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat ancang-ancang yang pernah Nijimura beritahu, dulu. "Toko buku...toko buku...toko buku..."

Untungnya hari itu masih jam setengah lima pagi, sehingga Kuroko dapat melihat disekitarnya, karena listrik mall tersebut tidak akan menyala sampai pukul enam nanti.

Saat dia menoleh ke samping kiri, Kuroko menangkap rak-rak buku yang kosong. "Ini toko buku..." gumamnya lega.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar ketika hampir mencapai blok mereka. Kuroko bersumpah kalau ia merasakan sesuatu yang meloncat dari dalam dirinya, ketika menginjakkan kakinya di karpet berwarna merah yang tertulis 'selamat datang', dalam bahasa Jepang. Kuroko dapat merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya naik. Ia merasa bangga campur bahagia.

Seperti yang dikatakan Aomine, café ini memang seperti dulu. Dinding yang di cat kuning tua, lampu pembawa suasana di setiap sisi (belum menyala), meja berbentuk lingkaran yang berasal dari kayu mahoni, dan dua atau tiga kursi yang mengitari meja tersebut. Serasa kembali di masa lalu.

Kuroko berjalan sambil mengamat-amati blok, yang kecil itu, dengan kagum. Satu-satunya yang baru di café ini adalah _sticker _yang hampir memenuhi sisi kanan dinding. _Sticker_ itu bergambar pohon yang memiliki dahan yang panjang-panjang, gambar siluet gelas-gelas di setiap dahannya, dan berwarna cokelat tua. Kuroko memandangi sticker tersebut. Sedikit...terpana.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, "Nijimura-kun."

Nijimura menghela napas lega sambil menyentuh dadanya di balik kemeja putihnya. "Kukira siapa...tch, masa sampai jam segini listrik masih belum nyala?" omelnya lalu melihat jam dinding yang berada di dekat kasir. Nijimura kembali memandang Kuroko.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang masih kurang?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melihat dapur dan kasir..."

Nijimura menyeringai dan mempersilahkan Kuroko melewati dirinya. Ia bertanya kepada Kuroko dengan bumbu sarkasme didalamnya.

"Kau masih bisa meracik kopi 'kan,..._barista? _"

Kuroko menyentuh alat pembuat kopi diatas meja penyimpanan. Oh, betapa ia merindukan semuanya ini.

"Nijimura-kun pasti langsung akan melarangku bekerja kalau aku tidak pandai meracik kopi."

Kuroko dapat mendengar Nijimura terkekeh. Kuroko keluar dari area dapur dan menarik kursi untuk mendudukinya.

"Tetsuya-kun, aku ke kamar kecil sebentar ya." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku harus menulisnya di buku harian..." gumam Kuroko seraya mengatur ulang tempat _tissue box_ yang bertuliskan nomor '14'.

_**Tok. Tok.**_

Tunggu, itu bukan pengunjung 'kan? Seingat Kuroko mall ini akan dibuka jam sepuluh pagi.

Kuroko terus memandang pemuda, yang mengetuk meja, berjalan mendekat ke kasir. '_Rupanya dia tidak menyadariku._'

"Tidak juga, aku tahu kamu dari tadi ada disana," kata pemuda itu, menjawab dan mengagetkan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan menusuk.

"...?" Kuroko, masih dengan wajah datarnya, membalas pemuda itu.

"Kamu sepupu Nijimura-san 'kan?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil setelah melihat reaksi Kuroko yang kasatmata. Pemuda itu mendekati Kuroko, bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika mendapatkan tatapan dari pemuda surai merah tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menaruh tangan di meja, di samping Kuroko, lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh..?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, heh?"

Kuroko mulai bingung dengan kata-kata pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi kedua mata heterochromia itu sedikit memberi Kuroko petunjuk.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa mengenalku?"

Pemuda itu tidak menyeringai lagi, ada rasa, sedikit, kekecewaan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam kembali.

"Itu lebih baik."

Saat Kuroko ingin mengutarakan pikirannya Nijimura sudah kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Akashi-san?"

Akashi menoleh. "Nijimura-san, dari mana kau?"

Kuroko tida mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi dia diam dan berkalut dengan pikirannya.

'_Siapa dia?_ '

.

.

_**Tsuzuku da**_

.

_**Author's Note: Chap 2 tambah gaje lagi nih...:/ **_

_**Dan... Merry Christmas! xDD**_

_**Eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_._

Kuroko mengambil sebuah kain lap baru dari plastik yang sudah dibuka olehnya. Ia membasahinya dan keluar dari dapur dengan alat penyemprot yang berisi sabun.

"Nijimura-kun tadi melap sampai meja nomor berapa?" tanya Kuroko kepada Nijimura yang sedang rmemindahkan biji kopi dari karung ke rak besar, didekat meja dimana _toaster_ diletakkan. Nijimura diam sebentar untuk meletakkan karung yang diangkatnya tadi.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Mungkin sampai...meja di dekat _counter_," Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke arah counter. Ia menyemprot meja itu dan melapnya dengan sebersih mungkin.

Kuroko dan Nijimura diam dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, mungkin tidak terlalu diam, karena masih terdengar suara rintihan Nijimura.

Saat ditengah pekerjaannya, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir. Berpikir tentang si manajer bersurai merah yang bernama-karena dengar dari sepupunya-Akashi.

'_Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya...? Kapan? Dimana?_'' banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya. '_Tapi mata heterochromia-nya...aku pernah tahu..._'

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat lalu menggeleng pelan. '_Bukan saatnya untuk mengingat-ingat masa lalu, Tetsuya. Sekarang kamu harus membalas budi keluarga paman._'

'_Tidak! Kamu harus mencari tahu siapa Akashi itu..._'

'..._Tapi keluarga Nijimura-kun lebih penting daripada orang ini_...'

Pertengkaran antar batin Kuroko berhenti saat Nijimura hampir menggeledakkan karung yang setengah penuh itu, sehingga menghasilkan suara debuman yang keras. Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Butuh bantuan, Nijimura-kun?"

"'Shuzou' dan tidak usah."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis ketika mendengarkan nada serius dari sepupunya. Ia pun kembali fokus dalam kegiatannya.

"Nijimura-kun?"

"...Apa, Tetsuya-kun?" nada Nijimura tampak sedang keberatan.

"Akashi-san yang tadi itu," Nijimura menaruh karung kopi untuk mendengarkan Kuroko lebih jelas. "...mengenalku..."

Nijimura menaikkan alisnya, "Dan...?"

"...tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Nijimura memandang Kuroko yang masih melap meja, yang kini didekat dinding. "Mungkin dia kenal kamu waktu masih sekolah..."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya," walaupun Nijimura tidak menyukai manajer mall disini, ia dapat merasakan seberapa sakit hatinya kalau Kuroko tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Nijimura menghendikkan bahunya.

"Kalau aku sih baru kenal dia waktu menyerahkan proposal."

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Pikiran dan hatinya perlahan menjadi kacau.

"Nijimuracchi, Kurokocchi! _Tadaima_ ssu!" Kuroko dan Nijimura menoleh ke pusat suara yang nyaring itu.

"Oi, jangan teriak, model! Sampai menggema lho!" ujar Aomine seraya meninju pundak Kise. Kise cemberut sambil mengusap pundaknya.

"Kubantu nanodayo," gumam Midorima, pria berkacamata, menuju dimana Nijimura berada dan membantunya mengangkat karung.

"_Okaerinasai,_" jawab Kuroko melihat teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ah, Momoi-san juga disini?"

Momoi mendekati Kuroko dan memeluknya erat, "GYA! TETSU-KUN KEREN PAKAI KEMEJA PUTIH! Ya iyalah~ aku kan juga barista, Tetsu-kun!"

"M-mo...moi-san.." , "Satsuki! Jangan bunuh Tetsu!"

"Niji-chin~ ini barang-barangnya~" kata Murasakibara tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Nijimura mengangguk, ia membiarkan Midorima yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan mendekati kereta di dekat Murasakibara.

"Ayo, daripada nggak ada kerjaan, ambil ini dan pasangkan di tiap meja," suruh Nijimura mengeluarkan setumpuk kain berwarna merah _wine._ Mereka pun mulai merapikan dan membersihkan tempat kerjanya itu.

_**[`°`] !?**_

_'Monday xx/xx/2014 | 12.14'_

Itulah yang dilihat oleh Akashi setelah menurunkan tangan kirinya.

Klavier Mall sudah terisi oleh banyak pengunjung. Yang banyak Akashi temui, ketika berjalan-jalan, adalah mahasiswa. Begitupula ada orang dewasa, remaja, manula yang didampingi, bahkan anak-anak-yang seharusnya masih di sekolah.

Tujuan masing-masing pengunjung tentu saja berbeda-beda. Ada yang berbelanja di toko atau tempat favorit, makan siang, bermain, bertemu dengan rekan kerja atau teman atau keluarga, atau mungkin ada yang kesana untuk memata-matai seseorang...?

Entahlah, itu urusan mereka sendiri. Paling tidak tujuannya bukan untuk membahayakan sesamanya.

Seperti biasa, Akashi mengangkat kedua kakinya kesana-kemari dalam area Klavier. Mengamati bagaimana cara para karyawan menjalankan tugas-tugasnya, kebersihan fasilitas-fasilitas mall-terutama di daerah _foodcourt, _mengecek peralatan petugas keamanan, dan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya membuat orang menjadi parno.

Untuk hari ini ia cukup jengkel karena melihat beberapa meja dan kursi yang tidak tertata rapi di foodcourt. Namun dibalik kejengkelannya, Akashi merasa puas dengan komentar baik tentang Klavier Mall, senyum, dan tawa para pengunjung. Yang penting prioritas utamanya selalu tercapai setiap hari.

Tak lama energinya berkurang. Jika ia tidak segera mengkonsumsi sesuatu untuk kerongkongannya, ia bisa jadi dehidrasi. Akashi berpikir cepat untuk memikirkan sebuah nama tempat.

Akashi menunduk, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dengan Kuroko. Tapi ia menyampingkan hal yang membuatnya kecewa itu, dan memasuki lorong yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Sebagai seorang manajer, ia wajib mengetahui semua jalan alternatif, yang biasanya dibuat jalan untuk menuju kamar kecil, Klavier Mall. Jadi jangan heran kalau Akashi tiba-tiba nampak di depanmu. Ia menaiki eskalator sehingga menjadi cepat dan berbelok untuk menaiki eskalator lainnya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Kini, dengan semua lampu menyala, blok Miracle Café terlihat menyejukkan dan _gloomy_. Kalau seseorang berada di dekat café baru itu maka ia dapat mencium bau biji kopi yang masih dipanggang.

Tak di duga-duga, untuk hari pertama mereka, blok mereka hampir terisi penuh. Semua pelayan dan barista sibuk karena pesanan para pengunjung.

Dan yang paling membuat Kuroko pusing adalah sepupunya ini. Tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya?

Nijimura melamun di depan counter. Itu pertanda baik sekaligus buruk-kalau tidak segera sadarkan diri.

Kuroko menghela napas kecil kemudian menepuk keras punggung Nijimura. "Aku tahu kalau Nijimura-kun senang, tapi tolong, jangan melamun di saat-saat seperti ini."

Nijimura mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tololnya. "_Hai hai! _Kamu juga, Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko beralih ke counter dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Momoi. "Kise-kun masih sedang membuat kopi?"

Momoi tersenyum kecut, "Ki-chan terlihat lebih sibuk dibanding yang lain."

Tak lama kemudian Aomine ikut mendekat dan menyerahkan kertas juga. Momoi dan Kuroko sudah menduga kalau pesanan tersebut manambah beban pekerjaan Kise. "Kalau model itu tidak keluar-keluar, pengunjung bisa pergi semua nih!" geramnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, biar Mukkun saja yang membantunya," kata Momoi mulai merasa bosan, karena tidak seorang pun meilihnya untuk meracik kopi.

Biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang pemesanan minuman di Miracle Café ini.

Pengunjung dapat dilayani oleh pelayan atau langsung mendatangi counter dan memesan minuman favorit. Lewat kedua cara tersebut, pengunjung dapat memilih barista-nya. Sayangnya, pengunjung hanya boleh memilih jika mereka memesan minuman saja.

Contohnya, seseorang memesan _macchiato, _ia akan diberi pilihan dari tujuh barista yang ada. Jika ternyata orang tersebut memilih dan menyukai kopi buatan barista A, maka ia boleh memilih barista itu terus menerus di lain waktu.

Lagipula, selera itu tergantung _barista_-nya 'kan?

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar kedua orang yang mati kebosanan itu. Walaupun suasana disekitarnya ramai, mereka tidak terlihat bersemangat. Ia pun meninggalkan counter dan berjaga di depan untuk memancing para pengunjung untuk mengunjungi café itu.

"Silahkan, Miracle Café akan siap membangunkan harimu!" serunya dengan nada monoton-nya. Tidak cocok, tapi apa boleh buat.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kuroko membeku di tempatnya.

Orang itu menatap tajam dirinya kemudian mamasukan kartu identitasnya, yang tadinya dibiarkan menggantung, ke saku kemejanya.

"S-silahkan..." desis Kuroko sambil membungkuk kecil. Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya dan masuk untuk mencarikan tempat untuk Akashi.

Ditengah mencari tempat, Kuroko merasa gelisah. Apakah dia harus menyuruh Aomine untuk melayani Akashi, pikirnya. Lalu Kuroko menggeleng, dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?"

"Dua _Caffé doppio_, satu dibungkus. _Tall._ _Tetsuya wa ore no barista da _(barista-ku adalah Tetsuya, maksudnya Akashi sedang memilih barista)." Kuroko mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa senang bercampur takut.

'_Ia adalah pelanggan, bukan siapa-siapa-ku._' pikir Kuroko lalu memulai pekerjaanya.

...Paling tidak ada seorang yang memilihnya sebagai barista.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Oke...chapter ini garing banget...x'| entah kenapa mengetik ini dibutuhkan waktu 2 minggu lebih...*digaplok* **_

_**Maaf untuk terlambat update minna-tan! *sujud-sujud* dan juga maaf untuk chapy yang membosankan ini! tooru bakal coba perbaiki di chap selanjutnya! Terimakasih ya kalau ada yang baca *peluk***_

_**Review? Flame? All accepted! xD**_


End file.
